gotham_city_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Gotham City
Gotham City, also known as Gotham and officially as the City of Gotham is the largest and most populous city in the United States, with a 2018 population estimated at around 10,472,382. Located in the State of New Jersey and encompassing over a dozen islands, Gotham is the center of the Gotham Metropolitan Area, the largest in the United States. A global power city, Gotham has been described as the cultural, financial and media capital of the world and exerts a significant impact upon commerce, entertainment, research, technology, education, politics, tourism, art, fashion and sports. Home of the United Nations, Gotham City is an important center for international diplomacy. Sitting on one of the world's largest natural harbors, Gotham is spread around over 8 boroughs, each of which form to connect Gotham itself. The 8 boroughs are – East End, South Channel Island, Otisburg, Burnley, Kingston, Bristol, China Basin and Miagani. Arkham and Blackgate Islands are owned by the Gotham City Department of Corrections. Gotham contained only 7 boroughs until 1975, when Bludhaven (previously it's own city) was merged into Gotham via it's growing suburbs and then officially by the New Jersey State Supreme Court decree. Once merged, Bludhaven was created as the 8th Gotham Borough; South Channel Island. History PRE-FOUNDATION The area now known as Gotham City was at the time the home of an ancient Native American tribe known as the Miagani. The Miagani inhabited the swampy Gotham islands several centuries before European explorers ever crossed the Atlantic, primarily the area where the East End sits today. It is believed they picked this location because of fish being plentiful, still seen today as Gotham is one of the United States' biggest exports of fish and other seafood. The origins of Gotham City itself are some-what shrouded in mystery. It's said that once the first Europeans set foot on the islands that would later form Gotham long ago, an evil warlock was buried alive beneath what would one day become the central island of Gotham. It is alleged that while the warlock laid in a state of torpor, his evil essence seeped into the soil, poisoning the ground with his dark, corrupt touch. FOUNDATION & POST-FOUNDATION In 1609 the Dutch East India Company selected English explorer Henry Hudson to chart an easterly passage to Asia. Along his journey, he surveyed the Northeastern coastal region of what would one day become the United States. Following Hudson's course, Dutch pioneers sailed for the New World and began populating the region once inhabited by the Miagani. The pioneers established themselves in two different colonies. One colony was set up along the shore where fishing was plentiful, and the other was developed further inland. These two colonies would eventually connect and become Gotham. In 1628, Norwegian mercenaries cross the Atlantic and eventually begin to settle in what is today North Gotham. Contact was made numerous times between the mercenaries and the Miagani, however once children among the tribe began to contract European illnesses, war was quickly declared. The Miagani War of 1629 lasted only 7 months (May 11th, 1629 - October 19th, 1629). The Miagani raided the mercenaries village along the North Gotham shore early in the morning, and after several attempts, successfully burned it to the ground, forcing the mercenaries to retreat across the Gotham River where they planned a large scale counterattack against the Miagani. On the morning of September 6th, 1629 (the proposed counterattacks planned time) a massive hurricane hit the region from the south, forcing both parties to seek shelter. The hurricane hit the Miagani settlement almost directly, completely destroying it. By the time it had passed, the mercenaries moved back to the shoreline and led a charge south to the settlement, only to find it in ruins. The Miagani Chief ordered his forces to surrender to the mercenaries formally the next day. The mercenaries and natives agreed to peace and decided to found the first combined Euro-Native settlement in the New World. This settlement was formally named Gotham Town, and by 1625 it had encompassed the whole of what is today the East End. However, many of the natives continued to get sick from European diseases which they lacked immunity to, and by 1635, less than 30% of the original Miagani population was still alive. By the 1640's, only 17% was remaining. This number dropped to 10% due to the Miagani Witch Hunt which began with a Gotham native claiming a half European, half Miagani citizen tried to steal from him. He convinced a large number of Gothamites that what was left of the Miagani Tribe was trying to cheat to get more influence in the city, and the city plunged into a murder spree, mostly of the remaining Miagani. Witch hysteria was extremely common in the 17th Century, with Gotham being a mega-center for witch accusations. Almost 40 Gothamites were accused of being witches and warlocks, with 27 being hanged in front of the court house. Many of those hanged or accused were Miagani. In 1640 the Dutch arrived in Gotham Harbor and claimed it as a territory, despite many Gothamites being against it. Several protests were held, with 11 people being killed by the Dutch militias. Ultimately, the Dutch succeeded and colonized Gotham Town into their empire. By 1664, the Dutch had complete control over the affairs of Gotham Town, having high influence on the city council. Gothamites among the 6 wealthy, ruling families went to London and pleaded with the British Monarch to intervene. Months went by and the Monarch finally ordered his troops down from Canada and into Gotham. The Dutch, being out-manned and out-gunned, officially ceded their Gotham colony to the British. Gothamites celebrated in the streets, only to find out the Monarch wouldn't keep his word on releasing Gotham Town from British control. The influence from the Crown became so severe, many Gothamites began to prefer Dutch rule. By 1700, Gotham Town is a thriving port-city and the largest in all of the New World. In 1774, the American Revolution begins. Many Gothamites begin to support the American cause in secret, but by 1775 word is being spread of a planned invasion of the city by General George Washington himself. Washington recognized the importance of capturing Gotham's Harbor for America. British forces were heavily deployed across the city after several leaks led their way to the local British generals. Washington pressed on with his attack and took on the British forces at Indian Hill, on the mainland north of the Gotham Islands. Washington, despite the British beating him 3-1 in terms of manpower, pushed the British to the shore, however many British naval vessels were waiting for the Colonial Army and opened fire on them, forcing them to retreat. Gotham would remain under British Control until the end of the Revolutionary War. The 6 powerful families of Gotham's high class, the Waynes, Kranes, Elliots, Dumas, Crownes and Cobblepots that ruled Gotham help the City recover following the American Revolution, and the damage of the battles fought in Gotham's region. In 1790 the Dumas family is exiled from Gotham, pushed mostly by the Wayne family, and Gotham is renamed from Gotham Town to Gotham City. By 1827, Gotham is the first industrialized city in the United States, with Solomon Wayne turning the city into an industrial mega center with his syndicalist and unique architecture. In 1861, the American Civil War begins, with Gotham being an epicenter for escapees from the Confederacy.